<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rebel Queen by RobberBaroness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880109">The Rebel Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness'>RobberBaroness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Into the Esther-Verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Megillat Ester | Book of Esther, The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Espionage, F/M, Folk Music, Space Opera, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mechanisms present a tale of a rebel spy who won the heart of the Universal Emperor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achasvherosh/Ester | Ahasuerus/Esther</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Into the Esther-Verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All Your Faves Are Jewish, Purimgifts 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rebel Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/gifts">jonphaedrus</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fandom is a little obscure so, just as a quick infodump: The Mechanisms are a band of space pirate who sing songs telling epic stories as things that happen in dark space times.  They like to sing songs set to traditional folk music tunes.  Esther's Plea is set to the tune of Tum Balalaika.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are too late,” Haman snarled as Esther held her blaster pistol up to his head.  “My ships are already on their way to destroy the planet of Judea.  Kill me if you will, but you cannot save your people, you traitorous-”</p><p>The explosion from Esther’s pistol rang through the corridors of Xerxes’ pleasure ship.  What had once been a terrifying figure of a man, the commander who had threatened her planet with destruction, the snake at the heart of the Universal Empire, now lay a smoking ruin at Esther’s feet.  Only his hideous hat remained intact, and even that was singed at its three corners.</p><p>The queen looked back at Xerxes, the target she had accepted when she’d agreed to take the mission in the capital.  The man she had meant to spy on.  The man she had come to love.  The man whose empire she now effectively ruled.  The stupid bloody bastard whose head was turned by a pretty face, and yet spoke words of love that made her weak at the knees.  Perhaps Counselor Mordechai should never have sent her, but no matter what she felt for Xerxes, she was certain that she could still be a cold-hearted bitch if need be.</p><p>“My siren,” he said, “my beauteous ruin, bane of my empire and ruler of my heart.”  His foolish face was more stunned than when he had first seen her face free of the nano-veil.  “What the fuck have you done to me?”</p><p>“The question is, what will I do next?”  Esther lowered her blaster pistol.  Xerxes had never been any threat to her.  “Can you recall Haman’s ships?”</p><p>He shook his head, still staring in awe.</p><p>“They answer to him, not to me.  I should have stopped his rise in power long ago, but I did not think I needed to.”</p><p>Esther narrowed her eyes, as deep and grey as the smoke that sizzled around her pistol.</p><p>“Then grant me the authority to hunt them down,” she said.  “Give me a spaceship and an armory, and I shall save Judea myself.”</p><p>
  <i>Husband, mission, love of my life<br/>
My planet sits on the edge of a knife<br/>
Love me and give me the way to fight back<br/>
Or it shall be your palace that I attack</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I painted my face to please your eye<br/>
Thus died the tender heart, thus rose the spy<br/>
Give me a ship, that I may cross the sky<br/>
For as I draw breath, Haman’s army shall die</i>
</p><p>When Xerxes spoke, it was as a lovestruck young boy.</p><p>“Take my fleets, take my treasury, take anything up to half my empire.  Go, and fight to save Judea.”</p>
<p></p><blockquote class="imgur-embed-pub">
  <p>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for giving me the chance to write whatever fandoms I wanted with the Book of Esther story!  I hope you've enjoyed these stories, whether you know the canons or not!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>